the accedental meeting
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: this is a karin toshiro fanfic with renjiichi and other parin no like yaoi no read .no flaming please 13 full chapters most not typed though comment if you want me to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

The accedental meeting!

By:Korrine E. Brown

"Charlie"She screamed,as she ran toward the man."StayBack" The man known as charlie said in a huskey girl stoped dead in her tracks.

"Behind you!" She man was hit with a hard blow to the back of his head"NOOOOO" was all she could say before she was

breathing heavily now and she awoke to her brother shakeing her awake. "Are you ok?" he asked."Yes" she said to her older brother"where is

charlie?" she asked."Hes still asleep"he said"come on, breakfest is ready"he said with a smile. she got up and got dressed for school. when she got

down stairs she saw heart beat faster and faster and looked bright blue eyes and his pure white hair were stunning. she

walked over to the table with grace. she sat down next to her twin sister"yuzu, can you hand me the syrup?"she said"sure thing karin."Said yuzu."so

ichi is this one of your friends?" She said turning to the young man."his name is toshiro."He said turning to karin."oh i see."Karin stood up

and grabbed her bag."well good bye and nice to meet you too toshiro." she said as she slipped past him and out the pulled her hair up in a

poney tail. Her hair was diffrent from most peoples hair. Hers was jet black and she had crimson red eyes."Good morning karin-chan"yelled a very

fimillar voice."oh god"thought karin"good morning yruu" she saidsarcasticaly."hey karin have you seen the new kid?"said lexi."they say his name is

toshiro."she whispered in her ear."yes ive met him he dosnt talk much."


	2. Chapter 2

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

The Unbelievable

Dragon Ruler 06

True-Love-IchiHichi

ichigi111kurosaki

For those of you who wish to show your support of this petition, please paste it as a temporary chapter to one of your stories. It will keep circulating that way and more people will know what is happening on the site we all know and love.


	3. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
